A Different Path
by zArkham
Summary: What if Harry had someone at the end of the Deathly Hallows to give him a different perspective on things? How might have this affected his decision to go to his death to save the magical world? HP/LL/HG


**DISCLAIMER THE FIRST: **_It is by JKR's writing alone I set my mind in motion. It is by the grace of coffee that thoughts acquire speed, the back acquires strains, the strains become a warning. The warning is that I make no money from this. It is by JKR's writing alone I set my mind in motion. _

**DISCLAIMER THE SECOND: **Just a little AU take on the ending of Deathly Hallows. Everyone else has, why not me? If you recognize certain dialogue, it is from The Deathly Hallows and JKR wrote'em first.

XxXxX

**PITHY STATEMENT RELATING TO THIS STORY**: "_Two roads diverged in a wood, and I, I took the one less traveled by, And that has made all the difference._" **– Robert Frost**

XxXxX

**A DIFFERENT PATH**

**HEADMASTER'S OFFICE, HOWARTS, SCOTLAND – MAY 2****nd**** 1998 – EVENING**

Harry couldn't believe it. After all this time, he had survived only to have to die at the proper time. He wished he could hate the Headmaster but he was too numb to care. Harry sat in Dumbledore's chair and was silent for a moment trying to process it all.

Finally with a sigh he got up. There was only one thing to do, the only thing he could do. It seemed he never really had many choices in his life and now he knew why. Harry now saw why Dumbledore was always so insistent he try to have a 'normal' life or let Harry get away with so much: he knew Harry's life was going to be a short one.

He left the Headmaster's office and right as he stepped off the rotating staircase it occurred to him he should put on his invisibility cloak. The last thing he wanted to deal with was seeing Ron or Hermione. _Especially_ Hermione! He threw the cloak over himself and opened the door…

…to find Luna Lovegood staring right at him.

"You can take that off, Harry. I know it is you," she said in a determined voice.

Harry paused while he tried to figure out how she knew to be waiting for him at this moment.

Luna frowned and reached out and pulled the invisibility cloak off him. She looked at it with wonder in her eyes, "To think I am actually holding one of the Deathly Hallows!"

Harry blinked at this before it hit him if Xenophilius knew about the Hallows then of course his daughter would as well. "Luna, I need that. I need to go…"

"…go to your death? Yes I know that is what you think you need to do. However you need another perspective on things. Come along with me." Luna said as she threw the cloak over her shoulder and started the staircase moving back up towards the Headmaster's office.

Harry could only stare as Luna was carried up the stairs. A part of him was still trying to come to grips with how she knew what he was going to do. Another part was noticing how pert her bum was in the Muggle jeans she was wearing. How had he never noticed this at Shell Cottage?

Harry hurried up after her only to find her humming to herself as she examined the silvery instruments Dumbledore must have repaired after Harry's explosion after Sirius' death.

"Luna, I…" Harry began.

"No, be silent Harry," Luna said in a surprisingly decisive voice. "I am not about to let the man I love march off to his death because of Dumbledore's insipid plan. There is always another path one can take. You must simply reject the path you are on. You cannot be the hero you were destined to be if you follow the flawed path that Albus Dumbledore put you on."

Harry blinked at this in surprise. He gawped at her as again one half of his brain tried to figure out how she knew so much while the other spun around in circles over the fact she loved him.

Luna leaned in and kissed him. "Yes, Harry I love you and I do believe if it was not for some so called 'help' from a well meaning Molly Weasley, you might have returned those feelings last year. I have loved you since my Fifth Year and we were on such a good path together until Yule last year when I think Molly must have upped the dosage."

Harry shook his head in confusion, "Dosage? What are you talking about Luna?"

Luna looked cross as if she had expected better of him but then her faced softened, "I am sorry Harry. I forget you have been molded to accept things and not be suspicious of anything which is not Slytherin. Albus Dumbledore kept his plans so close to himself that people like Mrs. Weasley never knew what fate he had planned for you. So she has been trying to help her two youngest in life. Did you never wonder where your feelings for Ginevra were coming from? Other than D.A. meetings and Quidditch this year, you hardly ever saw her. Yet you are with Hermione all the time and she is your constant companion and helpmeet and suddenly just as you are falling for Ginevra, she falls for Ronald?"

"Well…I…" Harry's voice trailed off. He and Hermione _**did**_ have a tight relationship. One he had often heard whispered was like two married people. Yet things had been strained a bit between the two. Ever since the summer of their Fifth Year starting when they were at Grimmauld Place.

Harry's eyes narrowed. At Grimmauld Place with the Weasleys. Now that he thought of it, Mrs. Weasley had often made little comments regarding Hermione and Ron as if to put a bug in his ear regarding her. Hadn't she also joked about 'helping' her relationship with Arthur out with potions?

Come to think of it, his feeling for Hermione had been stronger and stronger after Ron had left. In fact, when Harry thought about it, Hermione seemed to reciprocate and it was beginning to be like old times between them until Ron came back.

Harry looked up to see Luna patiently waiting for him to sort things out, "How?" He finally asked.

Luna smiled, "Where is your watch, Harry?"

"My watch?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Harry, your watch. The one you got for your seventeenth birthday. The one given to you by Molly Weasley." Luna said patiently.

Harry unconsciously looked at his left wrist. "It was smashed in the fight when we were ambushed in London after the wedding. I left it at Grimmauld Place. I never got around to asking if Kreacher could fix it."

Luna smiled, "And a good thing that you did. I am almost positive it had a charm on it to help the feelings you had for Ginevra strong even though you were no longer being dosed with Mrs. Weasley's potions. The same could be said for the necklace she gave Hermione before the wedding."

Harry remembered how touched Hermione had been when she had been given the necklace to wear with her wedding clothes. Yaxley had ripped it off in his attempt to keep a hold of Hermione in their flight from the Ministry.

"So…with these items gone, we started to get back to normal?" Harry asked.

Luna nodded, "Until Ronald returned. I am sure he has something on him which makes him attractive to Hermione. Even though the effects are weakening, she has been under the potion and compulsion for a long time. It will take a while to fully disappear without spell work to hasten the process."

Harry's eyes grew wide, "That kiss…"

"…was probably her excitement being channeled through those old pathways. I assure you that I believe she would much rather kiss you."

Harry nodded at this. Somehow he had always known this. He was certain after the Yule Ball the only reason Hermione wasn't his hostage was because Viktor fancied her. This did bring up an uncomfortable thought.

"Luna, if what you say is true about Hermione and me loving each other, why are you telling me? You said you loved me. Why not keep me for yourself?"

Luna laughed musically, "Oh Harry, the Dursley's really did damage you! One cannot keep any other person. Only through love do we truly bond to each other. You were bonding to me regardless of your previous bond to Hermione. Your budding love for me is just as real. It will not be denied."

Harry forgot for a moment his death sentence Fate seemed to have in store for him, "I can't be with you both."

Luna kissed him again, "You are right. You will be with all three of us!"

Harry blinked in surprise, "Three?"

"It is a powerful magical number, Harry," Luna said with a mischievous smile. "You shall make Hermione Lady Potter while I shall be your consort as Lady Lovegood. When she is old enough, Gabrielle Delacour will end her life-debt to you by becoming your Lady Black." Luna paused and tapped her chin thoughtfully, "Of course you may need to call in your life-debt on Ginevra. Veela do tend to breed daughters. I'm sure Ginevra will be enough like Molly to give you a son for House Black if you are in need of one. Beyond the life-debt, her using potions on you after you saved Arthur will be more than enough to ask for a child."

Harry's eyes bulged, "What? What are you talking about?"

Luna smile turned a bit melancholy, "Harry, you have been kept so ignorant of our culture for a reason. After you deal with Voldemort, you can finally learn the important place you will have in our society. What I speak of is nothing odd; a bit rare but not odd. We shall make it work. Love will show us the way."

Reality came crashing back down upon Harry. "Luna, this won't be possible! I have to die!"

"Of course you do, silly. We all die when it is our time," Luna said. "Even the Nargles cannot keep one from death."

Harry shook his head violently, "No you don't understand…"

Luna cut him off, "Oh I _**do**_ understand. It has been clear to me since the end of my Third Year what is going on. You think you need to die because your scar is an unintentional horcrux. Is this why you think you need to die?"

"Yes! Voldemort can't die until…wait, how did you know about my scar?" Harry asked.

Luna rolled her eyes which irritated Harry who was in no mood to be lectured. "Harry it is not all Wrackspurts and Humdingers at home. Both my parents were Unspeakables before my father's accident and my mother's death. Because of this, I have access to all manner of ancient tomes used in their line of work. Even with the Headmaster's spells, I still am a Ravenclaw and so I deduced how Voldemort had staved off death after listening to your tale of how he was resurrected. Once I knew about his use of horcruxes, your mental link to him had to mean you had a piece of his soul in you."

"So you know why I have to die!" Harry said forcefully.

"No, Harry. While you will die someday, there is no reason for you to throw your life away now. Tell me Harry, do you seem to think Voldemort cannot be killed till all of his horcruxes are destroyed?"

"Of course! Dumbledore isn't about to make a mistake like that," Harry replied.

"So if you chopped off Voldemort's head, would he be dead?" Luna asked.

Harry shook his head, "He can't die till all his horcruxes are gone so I couldn't cut off his head."

Luna smiled triumphantly, "So you think his horcruxes prevent him from dying or being killed? However you are making the same mistake the Headmaster made. Even Hermione, brilliant as she is and having a Muggle perspective, has made this fundamental mistake. You all seem to think you cannot harm Voldemort till all his horcruxes have been destroyed! The truth is Voldemort's body is, while a sort of magical artifact, just like his old body. Hit him with the Knight Bus, drop a sixteen ton weight on him or shoot him in the head with a Muggle gun and the body will die. Yes, his soul would continue but the body would not. Tell me Harry, what happened to Voldemort when you destroyed Quirrel's body?"

"It…it…well his soul came out and flew through me trying to escape. So you're saying…" Harry stammered.

"I am saying that if you kill Voldemort's body, his soul will be free but it has been free before and in that form it is easier to deal with." Luna explained patiently.

"Right, 'a mere shadow of vapor' is what he said," Harry said as his brain tried to grapple with this.

Luna cocked her head to the side, "Anyone can destroy Voldemort's body and defeat him. Only you can truly vanquish him completely by ridding yourself of the horcrux."

Harry's shoulder's sagged. For a minute it looked like he had a reprieve. "So I still have to die then."

Luna tossed her head dismissively, "Maybe and then again maybe not. Perhaps the Dementor's kiss would suck out the soul fragment first and we could pull it off before it took your soul as well. Perhaps there are other magical rituals which could be used. We might even stop your heart and let you 'die' and then revive you with Muggle means. There are many instances of people being considered dead and still brought back. How long does your heart have to stop before the soul fragment detaches?"

Luna stared at Harry's scar for a moment before she went on, "Plus is the fragment in your head an actual horcrux? Voldemort did not create it via ritual. It may simply be a fragment blasted into you and nothing more. Are you willing to go to your death without attempting to see if Voldemort can be killed if you destroy all of the known horcruxes?"

Harry blinked at this. He hadn't thought about his scar in that way. Just because he might have a piece of Voldemort attached to him didn't mean it would act as an anchor like a real Horcrux might. Had Dumbledore ever tried to test this?

Luna kissed Harry again, "Harry, my love, then there may be ways to trap Voldemort's soul. Then you can live a long life filled with children and love. Then, in the fullness of time, your death will vanquish Voldemort forever. Do not think the path the Headmaster created for you is the only path. Reject that path and choose life, choose hope, choose love."

"I…I…" Harry stammered. It was too much to take in.

"Harry, look me in the eyes and tell me that you could leave me right now and go to your death. Could you do that knowing what you know now? Do not think I will not summon Hermione! Can you throw away your life knowing she loves you? Would you go to your death and never let her have the chance to tell you herself how much she loves you? Luna asked.

Harry just stated at the pretty blonde as he vainly tried to think of a counter-argument. Luna seemed to sense this as her voice was filled with sudden warmth, "Even under Mrs. Weasley's potions and charms, Hermione's love for you still burned through those compulsions. She did, if you recall, stay with you when Ronald fled. Can you truly turn away from a love like that?"

Harry looked deep into Luna's cerulean eyes and saw only love reflected back at him. He thought of a bushy-haired witch with chocolate brown eyes who had the same look while they had stood over his parent's grave. He had tried to convince himself then that the love he saw in her eyes was just sisterly concern regarding his deep, emotional moment. Luna was right; he had been fooling himself.

No, he would not take the coward's way out. He was Gryffindor.

Harry kissed Luna. "You're right Luna. I can't walk away for her like that. Or you for that matter." Harry kissed the lithe blonde again with a bit more passion. After a bit of snogging, Harry finally got a hold of himself and broke their kiss.

"So now what? I'm hoping you have a plan. Without Hermione I'm sort of rubbish at things which are more involved than me flying by the seat of my pants." Harry said with a wry grin.

Luna face brightened like the dawn coming. "Well I do have a few ideas…"

**HIDDEN GROVE, FORBIDDEN FOREST, SCOTLAND – MAY 2****nd**** 1998 – EVENING**

"I thought he would come," Voldemort said. The reptilian face had a expression which looked like it couldn't make up its mind whether to be cross or surprised. "I expected him to come."

The assembled Death Eaters watched as the Dark Lord stood, "I was, it seems…mistaken," Voldemort said.

**OoOoO**

"You weren't" Harry whispered as he thrust the Sword of Gryffindor into Voldemort's back and out through his chest. Knowing he didn't have much time, Harry let go and backpedaled quickly while making sure he was still covered by the Cloak.

The Death Eaters were all shouting as they watched blood spew from Voldemort's mouth as he staggered in pain. Bellatrix reacted the quickest and pulled the sword free from his body before screeching in pain as her hands were burned by the purity of the sword's magic. Howling in pain, Bellatrix dropped it as she herself dropped to her knees in agony.

"Someone is here under an invisibility cloak!" Dolohov yelled. "_**Accio invisibility cloak**_!"

Harry smiled at the futility of trying to summon the Cloak of Ignotus! With a quick gesture, he threw out a pinch of Peruvian Darkness Powder. Instantly the area was plunged into darkness. With a silent spell of his own, Harry summoned the Elder Wand. The moment it touched his hand, he felt its power. Knowledge began to blossom into his head just as Luna had predicted it would, Harry thought. She had said that when brought together in the hands of the rightful heir to House Peverell, the Hallow were even more powerful than most people could ever dream possible.

Harry cast a shield spell around himself and with the power of the Elder Wand the shield practically shivered with energy. Already the Death Eaters were firing spells randomly. While one did bounce off his shield, it sounded like all they managed to do was hit one of the giants which roared in anger.

A flare of pain in his scar alerted Harry that Voldemort's body may have died. He had a way to test this theory. With the access to ancient secrets at his command, Harry gestured with the Resurrection Stone while pointing the Elder Wand where he thought Voldemort's body was. "_**Inferius! **__**Voluntatem meam vobis vinculum**_!" Harry said commandingly.

Harry almost chuckled as he heard Bellatrix begin to scream after a moment. Inferi didn't need to see to fight as he was sure Bellatrix was learning painfully. Harry cast a few overcharged cutters and bludgeoners towards the sound of the giants roaring. A bellowing scream and tremendous crash made it clear he had scored.

He felt the sizzle of magic as a Killing Curse almost hit him. Harry cursed silently at this. A wave of the Elder Wand and the darkness was blown away to reveal Bellatrix on the ground with her neck at an impossible angle and the Inferis body of Voldemort choking Thorfinn Rowle. Harry could see acromantulas already starting to crawl onto the body of the fallen giant while the other giant seemed intent on attacking the Death Eaters which presumably hit it by accident.

Harry cast again and the fallen giant rose, spiders still clinging to its body. A wave of his hand which held the Stone and the giant brought its club against the skull of its partner with a deafening crack. Harry could not help but laugh when a Death Eater wasn't fast enough to get out of the way of the falling giant and was crushed under the body.

Harry saw how the Death Eaters were more worried about his giant than the fact that their Master was trying to kill one of their own. He smiled to himself; that would teach Voldemort to casually torture and kill his followers! They didn't see what he was doing as anything out of the ordinary. He cast again and Bellatrix shambled to her feet. Harry bade her to wade into a group of Death Eaters shooting spells against the giant and quickly blowing bloody chucks out of it.

Realizing his giant wouldn't last long. He cast again and the other giant rose again. Harry was beginning to realize why Grindelwald wanted this Hallow so desperately. Every fallen foe made his own 'army' stronger.

Soon the only thing left alive in the clearing was himself and Hagrid who was still tied to the tree. His old friend was speechless at the amazing turnaround he had seen. Harry bade his Inferi army to go into the forest and attack any acromantulas they found. Hagrid might think they were 'misunderstood' creatures but Luna had stressed to him they needed to be destroyed. So far Luna's counsel had made the unthinkable possible so he wasn't about to stop trusting her now.

Harry doffed the Cloak and picked up the Sword of Gryffindor. He cleaned off Voldemort's blood. He didn't want to stain the precious sword with such unworthy blood. He conjured a belt and sheath and put it on.

"'arry! Yer alive!" Hagrid called out in amazement.

Harry turned to him. "Sorry Hagrid but this isn't for your eyes." While a half-giant, Hagrid slumped as a spell from the Elder Wand stunned him.

Harry nodded at his old friend, "It is fitting you are here Hagrid; you were there at the beginning and now it is time to end this. Harry cast a Patronus and then gritted his teeth and cast it again and then again. Even with the Elder Wand, it was a strain.

His stags bolted into the forest. As he watched them go, Harry knew there was another player who needed to be present. He could feel this player was nearby. Even more so since it had absorbed Voldemort's soul that fled his dying body.

"_**Accio Nagini!**_"

The snake flew out from a nearby fallen log. It had obviously hid there after the magical shield keeping it safe had failed as Voldemort's body died. Harry kept it levitating in the air even though this was another strain on his magic. Harry knew he was cutting it close magically.

Yet just as he thought this, he felt a coldness spring up and he smiled. Harry never thought he would be happy to be around a Dementor. He watched as the Patroni shepherded a Dementor into the clearing.

Harry dropped Nagini to the ground. Before it could react, Harry stabbed it between the eyes with the Sword. He quickly leapt back since he didn't want to get bitten as the snake went into its death throes. A flick of the Elder Wand and the sword was clean of Nagini's blood. Harry sheathed the sword and watched the snake die.

Finally Nagini's thrashing slowed and then was still. Harry smiled as a mist like form of a man rose from it.

"You think you have won Harry Potter?" The mist whispered in a voice which Harry knew was probably in Parseltongue.

"I know I have won, Tom," Harry replied easily. "I am the Master of Death. I have all three Hallows."

"I have cheated death before and I shall do so again! Master of Death? _**I **_am the Master of Death" Voldemort's shade said angrily.

Harry laughed; it would be over soon. "Not anymore Tom Marvolo Riddle! I have destroyed the diary, the diadem, the cup and the locket. Dumbledore took care of the ring and you obviously know about your familiar. While I wasn't sure about it, it seems all that is keeping you on this plane is the horcrux you didn't know you made. My scar."

Voldemort's mist form seemed to ripple as if in laughter, "Then while you live, I cannot die! Are you willing to sacrifice yourself just to end me! Ha! Ha! I _**will **_return! I will be your master!"

Harry shook his head, "Horcrux or not, you are as vulnerable as anyone to certain fates so instead of being my master I think you'll just be dinner instead." With a flick of his wand, Harry dispelled his Patroni. The Dementor lunged forward and before Voldemort could react it was sucking the soul mist into the darkness under its hood.

Voldemort's scream was high and piercing before ending in a rattling squeal as the Dementor fed. Harry's scar pulsed. He reached to check it and found his hand came back red with blood instead of the black ichor it had bled when he had been possessed back during the fight at the Ministry. Horcrux or not, his scar didn't seem able to withstand the destruction of its master.

Harry had to be sure so as the Dementor turned on him, he centered his magic for one last burst before he knew he could rest. Before he could go find Hermione and Luna and explore his feelings. Time enough to figure out things like how to deal with Molly Weasley's 'help' or the enormous wealth Luna had told him he owned though House Potter and Black.

Plenty of time to laugh and love after this one last task, Harry thought.

"_**Expecto Patronum!"**_

All of Harry's dreams, all which might now come true, were channeled into the spell. The Patronus was almost too bright to watch as it leapt from the Elder Wand. It charged the Dementor and gored it with its antlers. It shook the struggling thing back and forth before it finally came free and lay unmoving on the ground. The Patronus wasn't satisfied and trampled the flailing thing until it suddenly erupted in black flames. In almost an eye-blink, the Dementor's body was consumed and became bits of black flotsam fluttering in the wind before disappearing.

Harry's Patronus faced him and knelt down as if curtseying. Harry smiled. He knew his parents and Sirius were reaching out through its magic to tell him how proud of him they were.

Harry dismissed the Patronus. He sagged in fatigue as the stress washed over him. His body felt like lead. He hobbled over to Hagrid and cut his bonds before enervated him.

"'arry? What 'appen?" Hagrid said as he looked around as if expecting to be attacked again.

Harry smiled as he collapsed against his old friend. Hagrid caught him easily.

"It's over Hagrid. It's finally over. I promise I'll tell you all about it down at the Hog's Head soon. I'll even buy! I'm sure Aberforth would like that!" Harry said a bit drunkenly.

"Over? 'e's dead then? Fer good this time?" Hagrid asked.

"Your old classmate won't be hurting anyone ever again, Hagrid. Can you make it back on your own?"

"Course I can! Dontcha be given' it another thought 'arry!" Hagrid assured him.

"Good, I have an important date with a pretty lady to keep," Harry said as he pulled out a little ceramic bowl out of one of the interior pockets of the Cloak.

Hagrid's eyebrow went up in surprise. He recognized it as the bowl Dumbledore had kept his lemon drops in. "Git yerself goin' 'arry. I'm sure Ginny will be 'appy to see you!"

Harry smiled enigmatically as he picked up the Sword of Gryffindor from where Bellatrix had dropped it. A quick wrist flick cleaned it of Voldemort's blood. Harry smiled as conjured a belt and sheath. After buckling on Godric's famous heirloom, he fished out Dumbledore's old lemon drop bowl and gave it a squeeze to activate it.

After a swirl of magic and the familiar tug to his navel, Harry opened his eyes and took in the scene before him. "I'm glad the wards are down enough for your portkey to work. It would have been a long walk otherwise and I'm knackered!"

Luna, clad in something frilly and sexy, beckoned from the luxurious bed she had created in the Room of Requirements. Amazingly the room seemed unaffected by the effects of the Fiendfyre blaze. "Come to bed Harry! You have earned your Hero's reward."

Luna beckoned him again and turned to the other person on the huge bed, "Do you not think so Hermione?"

The bushy-haired witch looked at her oldest and best friend as he stood before her with the Elder Wand in hand and the Sword of Gryffindor on his hip like a champion of old. He looked just like the hero she had named him to be back in their first year. Even as tired as he was, Harry was giving off an air of power and victory. It stirred something primal in her.

Hermione licked her lips before replying in a husky voice, "I do indeed, Luna! I'm rather looking forward to something other than books and cleverness for awhile myself."

Harry felt his face heat up as he watched Hermione's transform her clothes into something frilly and sexy to match Luna's outfit. What made her choice even more entrancing was they were the same periwinkle color she had worn to the Yule Ball. With a grin he moved towards the bed to reap his Hero's Reward at long last.

_**Perfectum Narratio**_!

**A/N**: Okay, I just expected this to be a quickie, little one-shot which would be really short under around 1,000 words. I should know better that "short" and zArkham don't get along!

**Complete**: For those who didn't catch it, this fic is listed as complete. I have no intention of continuing it. (It has a happy ending after all) However, I think many elements in this fic will show up in other fics I will write. In fact, since it is implied (although not proven) in HP and the Dido Chronicles potions were involved, one could assume something like what was seen in this fic (combination of potions and charms) was used but no one twigged to it.

**Why**? In many ways this fic is trying to show A) there was an easier way to get rid of Voldemort available to JKR than the crappy 'meekly go to my death' way Harry did and B) that it doesn't take an 'evil' Weasley to have a HP/GW and RW/HG ship.

**Mama Weasley**: We know Mrs. Weasley is overcompensating for her brother's death. See how quickly HP and HG become 'almost like blood to me' and it isn't much of a stretch to see her want to help her kids get their dreams. Ginny has been crushing on Harry forever and what Gin-Gin wants, Gin-Gin gets. I mean she's the 'miracle girl' as well as the youngest. Ron even bitched how much she got doted on. Then there is Ron. I can see Molly wanting to help Ron out because A) he's clueless and B) Hermione might shape Ron up. She is obviously fond of Harry and Hermione and would love for them to be part of the family. You don't need a manipulative Dumbledore or scheming Weasleys after the Potter riches. Just a bossy woman who has scars from the last war and want her happy ending.

**JKR's Morals**: What does it say about JKR and the world she created when 'date-rape drugs' are sold as novelty items? I mean I'd argue that in canon Harry's feeling for Hermione or Luna would be enough for a love-potion to work if they work with feelings already there. I mean guys like Harry (clueless in the ways of relationships) would be putty under these. Then after the potion wore off, Harry would be like, "Well I have been snogging her so I must like her. Wonder why I never saw this before?" I mean while she'd never do it, if Hermione used one on Harry do you honestly think he'd stop wanting to be with her after it wore off? Worse is the chauvinism shown in JKR's work by way of the movies about how the potions are marketed to girls. Please, like guys wouldn't be using them like roofies! Hell! I could see them marketed like those old ads for geeks on the beach tired of getting sand kicked on them. "Can't get a date to the Yule Ball? Try WWW's patented love potions and before you know it you'll have a date!"

**FFNet**: Why can't they make a "Multi" category?

**Spells**

_Voluntatem meam vobis vinculum_: My will binds you

17


End file.
